gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
William Leozardo Brawlmonk I
Early life William Leozardo Brawlmonk I was born July 8, 1222 to a family that always was known for its military prowess, in the Kingdom of Medieval England. He was part of the early LONG Brawlmonk family tree, and one of the biggest contributers to the Brawlmonk legacy. His father known as the Legendary "Red Knight" Percius Brawlmonk. His mother was a fair maiden rescued from Italy. It was known to be a Strong Catholic Family, they supported the Popes every move. William was taught and schooled, being a rich baron child, he could afford education. He was also trained in the art of combat. He learned how to fight. He was taught aerodynamics and marksmen ship with his arrows. He is known for his swordsman ship. Training as A Knight He learned to serve the king at age 15, he was trained in European Martial Arts, and Aerodynamic flips, backflips stuff like that. He was able to defeat every man training with him easily. He was highly skilled in everything. The king took notice, he instated him as a mercenary. But he was too good to be a mercenary, the king realized that. He gave him a special spot. His job was to be one of the first assassins in the world. He worked with no one, he only took orders from the King, and the King alone. When he was eventually doing that, he needed a costume. He needed something that showed he was his own rank. The king ordered a blacksmith to make special armor for him made of bending steel. he did not need thick armor, for his agility would help keep him safe. Beginning of His Career His first mission was to exterminate, Richard Leonardo Demoino, a general of the Ottoman Empire. He was angering the King, he was ordered to exterminate him. He made the 1,000 mile journey to the mans camp. As the Ottoman General sat in his tent, in his straw bed, he slept soundly... not for long. As a rookie at this job, he was aiming for the mans head with his bow, he shot the bow, it landed right next to his head. He awoke, he screamed, but he could still not see him. He shot an another arrow, and before the Janisaries could find him, that arrow nailed him right between the eyes, and right through the brain. He decided, he did not want to start a war, so he stealthily shot every single one of them between the eyes with arrows. He even killed the cook, he left no witness to the event, he buried the bodies 7 ft under the ground. It looked like no one was ever there. He was successful! The Black Knight's Legacy The Black Knight became a Legend all over the world. He was named General Leozardo Brawlmonk, but died before he could go into his first war. He died and widowed his wife, and his baby. His baby would later become the Black Knight II. He was the Original Assassin, and the Original master of marksman ship. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories